Toramaru Ryuji
Toramaru Ryuji is a major character in Sakigake!! Otokojuku, and one of the most prominent members of the First-Year class. While initially presented as a strong fighter, Toramaru quickly assumes the comic relief and commentary role. Appearance In his initial introduction in flashbacks, Toramaru is shown wearing a ducktail and a set of prayer beads around his neck. After six months in the Prison of Penitence, he ended up with considerably long, disheveled hair that he wears in a ponytail, and stubble on his face. He sometimes wears a standard Otokojuku uniform, which is depicted as black with a green lining in the anime, but usually fights in nothing but a loincloth. He is shown wearing a suit in Sora Yori Takaku and Akatsuki!! Otokojuku, however, his hair and stubble remain the same as ever. Personality Whereas most students of Otokojuku are either calm or stoic, Toramaru is bold and positive. He is also quite crude and crass, and thinks nothing about farting in anyone's face, even an instructor. Later in the series, he settles into more of a comic relief role. His crudeness remains throughout his life, even when he is in charge of a company, as he receives fellatio from his secretary at his desk while on the phone, and mail-orders sex toys to his office. Powers and Abilities Techniques Toramaru calls his style the Fierce Tiger Style (猛虎流, Moukouryuu), though this is not a formal school of kung-fu and is entirely self-derived. Toramaru can use the following techniques: Great Fart Cannon (大放屁, Daihouhi): Toramaru's signature technique. Toramaru can escape critical situations with a mighty fart with a wind speed of 100 m/s. Though effective as a surprise tactic and means of humiliation, it lacks power. *'Great Fart Cannon Flamethrower' (大放屁火炎放射, Daihouhi Kaenhousha): Toramaru uses a lighter to light his fart on fire, resulting in a powerful flamethrower. Brain Stem Disruption Strike (延髄破暢掌, Enzui Hachoushou): Toramaru delivers a powerful chop to the back of the head to knock someone out. This was only used to prevent Momo from interfering in his battle, and Toramaru has never used this in combat. Double Whirlwind Kick (二段旋風脚, Nidan Senpukyaku): A leaping double kick. While he can execute this technique well, landing on his feet is another story. Triple Chain Ball Staff (三連鎖球棍, Sanrensa Kyuukon): Toramaru's invention, a three-section kusarigama. His mastery of this weapon is questionable. Boar Leaping Jumping Body Cannon (豭門跳體砲, Kamon Choutaihou): Combination move with Togashi Genji. Togashi ties a rubber string to his legs and holds onto a pair of stakes in the ground, acting like a slingshot to launch Toramaru at the opponent. While this technique is fast and allows Toramaru to close the distance almost instantly, Toramaru is also unable to change direction mid-flight. Great Fart Cannon Human Wheel (大放屁人間車輪, Daihouhi Ningen Sharin): Combination move with Togashi Genji. Togashi and Toramaru each clasp each other's ankles, and roll towards their opponent until they are within range of Toramaru's Great Fart Cannon, which is followed up by a dagger attack by Togashi. History Major Battles * Toramaru Ryuji vs. Gekkou * Toramaru Ryuji vs. Baron Deino * Toramaru Ryuji & Date Omito vs. Baron Deino & Rasetsu * Toramaru Ryuji & Togashi Genji vs. A-men & Um-men * Toramaru Ryuji & Manjimaru vs. Tou Jie & Ti Jie * Toramaru Ryuji vs. Kyrgyz Khan * Toramaru Ryuji & Togashi Genji vs. Bao Brothers * Toramaru Ryuji vs. Rising-Sun Teppei * Toramaru Ryuji, Togashi Genji, Matsuo Taio, & Tazawa Shinichiro vs. Yokozuna Appearances in Other Media In the Otokojuku live-action film, Toramaru appears just as disheveled, but is introduced as a normal student running hurriedly to the entrance ceremony rather than a punished student supporting a weight from the ceiling. Toramaru does not remove his clothes as often: on the contrary, when the Iron Helmet instructor interrogates the students about who owned a pair of briefs, Toramaru responded by admitting that he was not wearing anything under his pants and was skipped over. Additionally, in his battle with Gekkou during the Kyoura Daisan Kyousatsu, when Gekkou carved out a Japanese tombstone for Toramaru with his fists, Toramaru responded by saying he is Christian, and thus Gekkou's tombstone would not apply to his death. Trivia * Toramaru Ryuji is named after the tiger (tora) and the dragon (ryu), which are traditionally depicted as the two mightiest beasts in the animal kingdom. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Otokojuku Category:Students Category:Otokojuku 1st Year Students